wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/III
Rodzina Połanieckich 22 Maszko powrócił po dwóch tygodniach z Petersburga, dość zadowolony z obrotu własnych spraw kredytowych, i przywiózł ważne wiadomości, które doszły go, jak utrzymywał, drogą czysto poufną i nie były dotąd nikomu znane. Oto zeszłego roku zbiory w całym państwie były bardzo niepomyślne. Tu i ówdzie poczęło się pokazywać widmo głodu, łatwo zaś było odgadnąć, ze do wiosny zapasy wyczerpią się w całych okolicach i że klęska głodowa może stać się powszechną. Wobec tego ludzie świadomsi rzeczy zaczęli przebąkiwać o prawdopodobieństwie zakazu wywozu zboża za granicę - i tego to rodzaju echa przywiózł Maszko zaręczając przy tym, że doszły do jego uszu przez osoby bardzo rzeczy świadome. Połanieckiego wiadomość ta uderzyła tak silnie, że zamknął się na kilka dni z ołówkiem w ręku, po czym udał się do Bigiela z propozycją, żeby tak rozporządzalną gotowiznę, jak i kredyt Domu obrócić na hurtowne zakupy zboża. Bigiel zląkł się - ale on od tego zaczynał wobec każdego nowego interesu. Połaniecki nie ukrywał mu zresztą, że to będzie operacja na wielką skalę, od której powodzenia lub niepowodzenia mogą ich losy zależeć. Zupełne niepowodzenie było jednak mało prawdopodobne, powodzenie zaś mogło uczynić z nich jednym zamachem ludzi prawdziwie zamożnych. Było do przewidzenia, że wobec braku zboża ceny pójdą w każdym razie w górę - było również do przewidzenia, że prawo ograniczy wprawdzie możność robienia nowych kontraktów z kupcami innych krajów, ale uszanuje kontrakta zawarte przed jego ogłoszeniem; gdyby zaś i to chybiło, podniesienie się cen w samym kraju było rzeczą niemal pewną. Połaniecki wszystko, o ile było w mocy ludzkiej, przewidział, wszystko obliczył - i Bigiel, który mimo swej ostrożności był człowiekiem rozsądnym, musiał przyznać, że widoki powodzenia są istotnie znaczne i że szkoda pomijać sposobności. Jakoż po kilku jeszcze naradach, podczas których opozycja Bigiela słabła coraz bardziej, stanęło na tym, czego Połaniecki chciał - i po pewnym czasie główny komisant Domu, Abdulski, wyjechał z upoważnieniem czynienia kontraktów w imieniu Domu, tak na gotowe już zboże, jak i na mające przyjść z przyszłych omłotów. W ślad za Abdulskim wyjechał do Prus Bigiel. Połaniecki został sam na czele Domu i pracował od rana do wieczora, skutkiem czego nie pokazywał się prawie u nikogo. Ale czas nie dłużył mu się, bo ożywiała go nadzieja wielkich zysków i obfitszej w działalność przyszłości. Połaniecki rzucając się na ową spekulację i wciągając do niej Bigiela uczynił to przede wszystkim dlatego, że uważał ją za dobrą. Ale miał przy tym i inną myśl. Oto Dom Handlowy, razem ze wszystkimi swymi sprawami, był za ciasnym polem dla jego fachowego wykształcenia, dla zdolności i dla energii - i Połaniecki to czuł. Ostatecznie, o co chodziło w tego rodzaju sprawach, jakie prowadził Dom? Kupić tanio, sprzedać drożej i schować do kasy zysk - to był jedyny cel. Zakup na na własną rękę albo pośrednictwo - nic więcej. Połanieckiemu było ciasno w tej uprzęży. "Chciałbym coś kopać lub coś fabrykować - mówił w chwilach zniechęcenia i niesmaku do Bigiela - bo my w gruncie rzeczy staramy się tylko o to, by z tego potoku pieniędzy, jaki w obrotach ludzkich płynie, zwrócić choć jaką taką strugę do naszej kieszeni, ale nie produkujemy nic." I to była prawda. Połaniecki pragnął dojść do majątku, zdobyć kapitał, a następnie wziąć się do jakiej roboty, bardziej walnej, dającej szersze pole do pracy i twórczości. Sposobność, jak mu się zdawało, nadeszła, więc chwycił ją oburącz. „Potem pomyślę o wszystkim innym” - mówił sobie. Przez "wszystko inne" rozumiał swoje sprawy ducha i serca, to jest swój stosunek do wiary, do ludzi, do ziemi, do kobiety. Rozumiał, że chcąc być w życiu spokojnym, trzeba te stosunki wyjaśnić i stanąć na pewnych nogach. Są ludzie, którzy całe życie nie wiedzą, czym są względem tych podstaw, i których każdy wiatr kieruje w inną stronę. Połaniecki czuł, że tak nie powinno być. W obecnym swym usposobieniu przewidywał, że te pytania mogą być rozstrzygnięte w sposób tak trzeźwy, że aż suchy, i tak pozytywny, że aż materialistyczny, a w ogóle ujemny; ale rozumiał, że rozstrzygnięte być muszą. "Chcę wiedzieć jasno, czym coś powinien, czy nie" - mówił sobie. Tymczasem pracował i ludzi mało widywał. Nie mógł się jednak całkowicie od nich usunąć. Przekonał się też, że najbardziej osobiste pytania nie mogą być rozstrzygane tylko wewnętrznie, tylko we własnym mózgu lub sercu, zamkniętym na cztery spusty, ale że najczęściej jakieś wpływy zewnętrzne, jacyś ludzie dalsi lub bliżsi, przyśpieszają tak koniec rozmyślań, jak i płynących z rozmyślania postanowień. Stało się to przy pożegnaniu pani Emilii, która codziennie teraz i niemal gorączkowo skracała termin wstąpienia do nowicjatu sióstr miłosierdzia. Połaniecki nie przestawał wśród swych zajęć chodzić do niej, ale kilkakrotnie nie zastał jej w domu, raz zaś znalazł u niej panią Bigielową, a zarazem i panią, i pannę Krasławską, których obecność krępowała go w wysokim stopniu. Następnie, gdy Marynia doniosła mu, że pani Emilia rozpoczyna nowicjat za kilka dni, poszedł, by ją pożegnać. Zastał ją spokojną i niemal wesołą, ale na jej widok ścisnęło mu się serce. Twarz miała przezroczystą, miejscami jakby uczynioną z perłowej masy; błękitne żyły przeglądały jej przez skórę na skroniach. Była bardzo piękna w sposób prawie nieziemski, ale Połaniecki pomyślał: "Żegnam ją na dobre, bo ona i miesiąca nie wytrzyma: z jednego więcej przywiązania - jedna więcej zgryzota i nieszczęście!" Ona poczęła z nim mówić o swoim postanowieniu jako o rzeczy najzwyklejszej, która się sama przez się rozumie i jest naturalnym następstwem tego, co się stało, naturalna, ucieczką przed życiem, pozbawionym wszelkiej podstawy. Połaniecki zrozumiał, że odradzać jej byłoby z jego strony wprost rzeczą niesumienną i zupełnie bezmyślną. - Pani tu zostanie? w Warszawie? - spytał. - Tak. Bo chciałabym być blisko Litki, i matka przełożona obiecała mi, że będę naprzód w domu, a potem, jak się czegoś nauczę, to przy którym z tutejszych szpitalów. Chybaby zaszły jakieś nadzwyczajne wypadki... Póki będę w domu, co niedziela będzie mi wolno odwiedzać Litkę. Połaniecki zacisnął zęby i milczał; patrzył tylko na delikatne, jakby woskowe, ręce pani Emilii, myśląc w duszy: "Ona chce tymi rękoma opatrywać chorych?..." Ale jednocześnie odgadywał, że ona chce przede wszystkim czego innego. Pod jej pogodą i rezygnacją odczuwał niezmierzony ból, mocny jak śmierć i wołający o śmierć ze wszystkich sił duszy i serca. Chciała tylko, by ta śmierć przyszła bez jej winy, nie jako jej grzech, ale jako zasługa, której nagrodę miało stanowić połączenie się z Litką... I teraz dopiero Połaniecki zrozumiał różnicę między bólem a bólem, żalem a żalem. I on kochał Litkę, ale w nim, obok żalu za nią i wspomnień o niej, było jeszcze coś innego, jakiś życiowy interes, jakaś ciekawość przyszłości, jakieś chęci, myśli, dążenia. Pani Emilii nie zostało nic, tak jakby umarła razem z Litką, i jeśli zajmował ją coś jeszcze na świecie, jeśli kochała tych, którzy jej byli bliscy, to tylko dla Litki, przez Litkę i o tyle, o ile byli z nią związani. Połanieckiemu ciężkie były te odwiedziny i to pożegnanie. Przywiązał się był do pani Emilii głęboko, a teraz miał poczucie, że nić łącząca ich prysła raz na zawsze i że drogi ich rozchodzą się w tej chwili, bo on idzie dalej drogążycia, ona zaś chce, by jej życie wypaliło się jak najprędzej, i wybiera trud - wprawdzie błogosławiony - ale nad siły, by przyśpieszyć śmierć. Ta myśl zamykała mu usta. W ostatniej jednak chwili przywiązanie, jakie miał z dawna dla niej, przemogło, i począł mówić z prawdziwym wzruszeniem, całując jej rękę: - Droga pani, bardzo droga! niech panią Bóg strzeże i pociesza! Tu zabrakło mu słów, lecz ona, nie puszczając jego ręki, rzekła: - Do śmierci nie zapomnę panu, że pan Litkę tak kochał. Wiem od Maryni, że ona was połączyła, i dlatego wiem, że będziecie szczęśliwi, bo inaczej Bóg nie byłby jej tak natchnął. Ile razy was w życiu zobaczę, tyle razy pomyślę sobie, że wasze szczęście - to dzieło Litki. Niechże jej wola spełni się jak najprędzej i niech was Bóg błogosławi oboje. Połaniecki nie odrzekł nic, tylko, wracając do domu, myślał: "Wola Litki!... Ona ani przypuszcza, że wola Litki może być nie spełniona - i jakże jej miałem powiedzieć, że tamta nie jest już tym dla mnie, czym była..." A jednak czuł coraz wyraźniej, że dłużej nie powinno tak być i że owe węzły łączące go z Marynią należy w krótkim czasie albo ścieśnić, albo zerwać, by położyć koniec dziwacznemu położeniu, nieporozumieniom i troskom, jakie stąd mogły wyniknąć; czuł, że trzeba to uczynić prędko, by postąpić uczciwie. I ogarnął go nowy niepokój, wydało mu się bowiem, że jakkolwiek postąpi, nie przyniesie mu to szczęścia. Wróciwszy do domu, zastał list Maszki, który brzmiał, jak następuje: "Byłem u ciebie dziś dwa razy. Jakiś wariat zelżył mnie wobec moich dependentów z powodu dąbrowy, którą ci sprzedałem. Nazywa się Gątowski. Potrzebuję z tobą pomówić i będę raz jeszcze przed wieczorem." Jakoż przybiegł przed upływem godziny i nie zdejmując paletota począł pytać: - Ty znasz tego Gątowskiego? - Znam. To sąsiad i krewny Pławickich. Skąd to poszło i co się stało? Maszko zdjął paletot i rzekł: - Nie rozumiem nawet, skąd wieść o tej sprzedaży mogła się rozejść, bo ja nie mówiłem o tym nikomu i nawet zależało mi na tym, by się nie rozeszła. - Nasz agent, Abdulski, jeździł do Krzemienia obejrzeć dąbrowę. Gątowski musiał się od niego dowiedzieć o sprzedaży. - Słuchajże, co się stało. Dziś w biurze przynoszą mi kartę Gątowskiego. Nie wiedząc, kto to jest - przyjmuję. Wchodzi jakiś chłystek i pyta mnie: czy prawda, że sprzedałem dąbrowę i że chcę rozkolonizować część Krzemienia? Oczywiście, odpowiadam także pytaniem: co go to może obchodzić? Ten mówi, że zobowiązałem się płacić z Krzemienia dożywotnią rentę staremu Pławickiemu i że jeśli, prowadząc rabunkowe gospodarstwo, zrujnuję Krzemień, nie będzie mnie na czym poszukiwać. Rozumiesz, że na to poradziłem mu, żeby wziął kapelusz, zapiął się dobrze ze względu na mróz i żeby poszedł, skąd przyszedł. Wówczas począł wrzeszczeć, nazwał mnie wobec moich dependentów szachrajem, oszustem, wreszcie powiedział mi, ze mieszka w Saskim Hotelu - i poszedł. Czy ty nie masz do tego klucza? Czy nie możesz powiedzieć mi, co to znaczy? - Owszem! Po pierwsze: ten Gątowski jest ograniczony i z natury gbur; po drugie: Gątowski jest od lat całych zakochany w pannie Pławickiej, i chciało mu się zostać jej rycerzem. - Wiesz, że mam dość zimnej krwi, ale istotnie, chwilami zdaje mi się, że to sen. Zęby ktoś pozwolił sobie zelżyć mnie za to, że sprzedaję swoją własność - to wprost przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. - Co myślisz robić? Gątowskiemu pierwszy stary Pławicki natrze uszu i zmusi go, by cię przeprosił. Na to twarz Maszki przybrała taki wyraz zimnej i zawziętej złości, że Połaniecki mimo woli pomyślał: "No, «niedźwiadek» nawarzył piwa, jakiego się nie spodziewał - i musi je wypić." - Mnie nikt nigdy w życiu bezkarnie nie ubliżył i nie ubliży - rzekł Maszko - a ten człowiek nie tylko mnie zelżył, ale zrobił mi taką krzywdę, jakiej się nie domyśla. - To jest chłystek, po prostu niepoczytalny. - Wściekły pies jest niepoczytalny, a mimo tego w łeb mu się strzela. Widzisz, że mówię chłodno, więc słuchaj, co ci powiem: spotkała mnie katastrofa, spod której się nie podniosę. - Mówisz chłodno, ale złość cię dusi, więc przesadzasz. - Bynajmniej. Bądź cierpliwy i wysłuchaj mnie do końca. Położenie jest takie: jeśli moje małżeństwo nie dojdzie do skutku albo nawet odwlecze się na jakie kilka miesięcy, diabli wezmą mnie, moje stanowisko, mój kredyt, mój Krzemień i wszystko, co mam. Powiedziałem ci, że jadę resztką pary - i muszę stanąć. Panna Krasławska nie wychodzi za mnie z miłości, tylko dlatego, że ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat i że wydaję się jej, jeśli nie wymarzoną, to przynajmniej dostateczną partią. Jeżeli się tylko pokaże, że nie jestem taką, jak myśli, to zerwie ze mną. Gdyby te panie dziś dowiedziały się, żem sprzedał dąbrowę na Krzemieniu z potrzeby - jutro miałbym rekuzę. Teraz pomyśl: awantura była publiczna, bo przy moich dependentach. Rzecz nie utai się. Mógłbym im może sprzedaż dąbrowy wytłumaczyć - ale pozostaję prócz tego człowiekiem zelżonym. Gdybym nie wyzwał Gątowskiego, mogą ze mną zerwać jako z szują bez honoru, jeśli go wyzwę - pamiętaj, że to są dewotki, a prócz tego kobiety tak przestrzegające pozorów, jak drugich nie znam - więc zerwą ze mną jako z awanturnikiem. Jeśli Gątowskiego postrzelę, zerwą ze mną jako z zabójcą; jeśli on mnie, zerwą jako z niedołęgą, który się pozwolił zelżyć i poturbować. Na sto danych jest dziewięćdziesiąt, że tak postąpią. Rozumiesz teraz, dlaczegom ci powiedział, że diabli wezmą mnie, mój kredyt, moje stanowisko i w dodatku Krzemień. Połaniecki machnął ręką z całym bezmyślnym egoizmem, na jaki zdobyć się może tylko mężczyzna w stosunku do drugiego mężczyzny, który go w gruncie rzeczy mało obchodzi. -Ba! - rzekł. - Krzemień może ja od ciebie kupię. Ale położenie jest ciężkie. Co tedy myślisz robić z Gątowskim? Na to Maszko rzekł: - Dotychczas płacę długi. Nie chciałeś mi drużbować, czy zechcesz być moim świadkiem? - Tego się nie odmawia - rzekł Połaniecki. - Dziękuję. Gątowski mieszka w Saskim Hotelu. - Jutro będę u niego. Zaraz po wyjściu Maszki Połaniecki wybrał się na spędzenie wieczoru do Pławickich, po drodze zaś myślał: "Z Maszką nie ma żartów, i rzecz nie skończy się byle jak; ale co mnie to może obchodzić? Co oni wszyscy mnie obchodzą albo ja ich? Jednakże jaki człowiek jest diabelnie sam na świecie!" I nagle uczuł, że jedyną na świecie istotą, którą on coś obchodzi i która o nim myśli nie jak o rzeczy, jest Marynia. I rzeczywiście, gdy wszedł, z samego uścisku jej ręki poznał, że tak jest; ona zaś rzekła mu na powitanie swoim łagodnym i spokojnym głosem: - Miałam przeczucie, że pan przyjdzie. Niech pan patrzy: jest gotowa dla pana filiżanka.